bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
That Hollow Feeling: Return of Ikasoruke
Three figures were walking down the street trying to get to the next town a few miles from there, Ray Martinez was leading while his two companions were following him.\ "Wow," said Saya. "I never expected all the interesting things in this world! It's way different than the Soul Society." Hikaru pulled out one of the wireless earbuds that he used for his iPod and said, "Remember how I told you not to act so uninformed?" Saya smiled and said, "I'm not a dunce about this world. I always noticed things when I came to whack Hollows." Hikaru chuckled, "Alright, my bad." "Sorry about this guys but i told you i can never stay in one place." Ray looked back with a guilty look, "Especially with Aki still trying to kill me." "It's alright," said Hikaru. "I don't really mind it." "Thanks, it justs annoying that I can't stay in one place for long." Ray said putting his hood down and kept walking forward. "You're kinda like a stray cat," mused Saya. "You always have the road ahead of you." "Haha, when you put it like that i guess i am but still even a stray cat can find a home when given the opertunity." Ray said looking at Saya. "I hope that home is back in the Soul Society with you honored as a hero," said Saya. She then muttered, "With Aki as your wife." "I heard that!" Ray looked at her," And besides the Soul Society longed forgotten about me. That home is not for me." Ray said. "Then move to Montana," said Hikaru. "The mountains are nice and secluded." "Haha, if it was that easy i would've bought a log cabin there but like i said destiny has other plans for me." Ray said putting his hood back on. "Alright," said Hikaru. "Where do we go from here?" There was a fork in the road. One path led to New York City, and the other led to Hoboken. "Well it's not my choice." Ray said as the wind suddenly blew to Hoboken," We go to Hoboken." Ray said walking the way to Hoboken. "Let's go to New York City!" chimed Saya. "I've always wanted to go to a city!" Hikaru looked at Ray, "Well?" "Look you guys i know you want to go but trust me I have a really bad feeling about this." Ray argued. Hikaru smirked and said, "Come on, I say live life loud! You'll never enjoy life if you keep in a rut of misery and self-pity." He looked toward the direction of New York City. "Besides, there's a couple people there we need to meet." Ray looked at the trail and knew that something errie was wrong but decided that they would need help,"Alright then, but only to make sure you guys don't get into trouble." Ray said following them. "Right, Saya, lets go." Hikaru looked around for Saya, but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked to see a dust cloud head toward New York. "Oh, crap." Skies of Blood Ray was looking everywhere with Hikaru trying to find Saya but it was to no avail,"Man where the hell could she be?" Ray asked. Hikaru sighed and said, "The city..." "Oh great, we better go after her before something else goes wrong." Ray said as he shunpo'd away to the city. Hikaru sighed, "That's subtle..." He flashed away as well. Turn on the Lights Saya cooed at every sight in the city. Restaurants; clothing stores; the vast amount of people; it was all part of some amazing dream. She simply looked at the city with wonder in her eyes. "Hikaru-kun! This is amazing!" She looked around, but she didn't see Hikaru or Ray near her. She then scratched the back of her head and thought, Guess I jumped the gun... "Hello miss," said a female voice. "You lost?" Saya turned around to see a woman in her early twenties with tan hair, hazel eyes, and a great endowment. "Uh...yeah. I got seperated from my friends." The woman smiled and said, "I can help you find them if you want." Saya smiled and said, "That's OK, I can find them." I don't want this woman to follow me. Her breasts are way too big. The woman smiled and said, "It's not good for a young girl to wander alone. C'mon, I'll help you." She grabbed Saya's hand and began to go. "Hey, wait!" called Saya, but the woman wouldn't listen. The woman turned around and said, "Look, I don't want anything bad to happen to a cute girl like you. So I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." She then had an expression of surprise on her face. She then said, "Oh, you're a Soul Reaper, aren't you?" Saya's eyes grew wide. "Alright, this changes things," said the woman as she put the bottom of her fist in her palm. "Come on, I want you to meet my brother!" She then led Saya to a Holiday Inn. Saya looked around and said, "So who exactly are you?" "I'm Suteki Kasumi," answered the woman. "I was born with spiritual awareness." "Really?" asked Saya. Suteki nodded, "Yep, and my brother is an Arrancar." "Say what?" exclaimed Saya as she entered Suteki's room. A man with spiky red hair, silver eyes, and an Arrancars Hakama and blue jeans was lying on the bed watching TV. He also had a cross shaped scar on his face that was similar to Hikaru's scar. His mask fragments weren't visible though. He looked at Suteki and said, "Welcome back big sis." He looked at Saya and said, "Who's the raven-haired cutie?" Suteki looked at Saya and said, "That's right, I didn't ask your name." "I'm Saya Kōkiaru." Suteki smiled and said, "Cute name. The oaf on the bed is my brother, Sora." "I AM NO OAF!!" yelled Sora. "What's an oaf?" Saya giggled uneasily. Suteki noticed this and said, "Don't worry, he isn't an Espada or anything." Sora raised his eyes, "Does she even know who they are?" "Well, Saya is a Soul Reaper," answered Suteki. Sora raised his eyebrows, "Really?" He stood up. Saya tried to back away, but Suteki stopped her. "Don't worry." Sora put his hand on Saya's left shoulder and looked at her. He then smiled and said, "It's great to finally meet a Soul Reaper. I've never seen one in the world of the living before." Saya looked up at Suteki and said, "Why do you have an Arrancar as a brother?" Suteki beckoned Saya to sit down. "At first, I thought he was a guardian angel 'cause he reminded me of my brother who died. It was only after living with him for a while that I noticed that he was an Arrancar." She smirked. "And he tried to take a bite out of me a few times." Saya was silent. Sora laughed, "Well, I am a hollow, and her soul smells good. But I can control myself." Suteki laughed, "Can you?" Sora blushed, "You are my sister." Saya sighed and said, "So can you help me find my friends or not?" Suteki's cheerful tone turned to a very serious one. "There is someone in this city who has targeted your group. You may not be able to sense it, but there is a shield around this room that prevents any spiritual pressure from leaking out." Saya looked around, and did indeed sense such a shield. "Who's the guy?" Suteki sighed, "It is a man with pale white hair and skin, dark eyes with purple irises, a black upside down cross scar on his left cheek, and a horrid amount of spirit energy." Saya gasped, "That's..." State of Emergency Ray was looking around the buildings, in between crowds, and even in some places he thought she might be in but couldn't find a single trace of her energy," Man, where can one girl hide so well?" Ray asked Hikaru. "She's not hiding," said Hikaru. "Even if she was, I could detect even the slightest milligram of spirit energy. But she's disappered completly." He looked around and said, "Weird..." "No, there's something in the air i can't tell what it is but i can sense it." Ray said looking around the area as he tried to find out where this errie feeling was coming from. "Well, well," mused a noticably evil voice, "It has been a while..." A figure walked up to Hikaru and Ray. "Hikaru..." Hikaru's eyes widened, "Ikasoruke!" "You know this Arrancar Hikaru?" Ray asked looking at Ikasoruke as he held the hilt of his blade just in case anything would happen. "He's not an Arrancar," answered Hikaru. "He's my Inner Hollow."